1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a cutting apparatus in which a cutting blade and an object to be cut are moved relative to each other so that the object is cut by the cutting blade, a holding member which is fed into the cutting apparatus while holding the object and a computer-readable storage medium storing a control program used to cut a desired pattern out of the object.
2. Related Art
There has conventionally been known a cutting plotter which automatically cuts a sheet such as paper, for example. In the cutting plotter, an object to be cut is inserted between a driving roller and a pinch roller of a drive mechanism from above and below thereby to be held therebetween. The object is then moved in a first direction while being held in the aforementioned manner and a carriage with a cutting blade is moved in a second direction perpendicular to the first direction, thereby cutting the object.
The aforementioned cutting plotter includes a type that an operating condition is settable according to a type of the cutting blade. The operating condition includes a relative moving speed of the cutting blade relative to the object, a pressing force applied to the cutting blade and the like. More specifically, a bar code indicative of a type of the object is attached to an upper surface of the object. The carriage is provided with a sensor which reads the bar code of the object set on the cutting plotter. Before the set object is cut, the sensor reads the bar code to detect the type of the object. The operating condition is set according to the detected type.
Furthermore, another cutting plotter is also known in which an object to be cut is applied to a sheet-like member (corresponding to a holding member) having an upper surface with an adhesive layer formed by application of an adhesive agent. The sheet-like member is moved in the first direction so that the object is cut.
The above-described former cutting plotter detects the type of the object thereby to be capable of executing the cutting on the basis of the operating condition according to the object type.
It is considered whether or not the holding member of the above-described latter cutting plotter can be used with the former cutting plotter. In this case, too, the type of the object is detected such that the object can be cut on the basis of the operating condition according to the type of the object. However, the object cannot reliably be held by the holding member when the adhesive layer of the holding member has an adhesion unsuitable to the type of the object, whereupon there is a possibility that the object may be displaced from the holding member. The object cannot be cut accurately when not being reliably held by the holding member.